


And So The Story Ends

by NoctisValex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i think), Angst with a Happy Ending, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, I breath and die by these ships, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love my boys, My most ambitious project yet, Personal headcanons at work, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Weird lore, angel au, flower tattoos, i'm just writing, soft bois, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: Logan was, by all means, a perfectionist. So much so that he was perfectly happy with his life, which included not having a soulmate. While people would mourn his blank wrists, he would shrug and continue to pursue whatever knowledge was in his grasp.He continued his life, one checkpoint to the next. And he was so perfectly happy with his life, in fact, that he couldn’t have cared less when a drunk driver ran into him. Logan had lived his life to the fullest, and he was grateful for that.So when he met those concerned green eyes, and his wrist burned, the panic set in with the knowledge that his soulmate, the one who had never shown up, was above him, frantically trying to save him.The other was just as confused and panicked, his princely attire splashed with red. Guardian angels weren’t supposed to be soulmates, were they?~~~Soulmate AU where your tattoo blooms into a matching flower when you meet your soulmate.





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this here. Lemme know if you actually want it to continue!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Blood, car crash, major character death, implied suicide. (Tell me if I need to add more)

The most important thing in everyone’s life is when they receive their soulmark, a tattoo of a seed. The soulmate tattoo individuals shared would bloom into the same flower once they met. As soon as a person reaches the age of ten, the mark would appear. It was considered bad luck for a mark to never show up.

Unbeknownst to humans, there’s one other important thing to happen. At the age of one, each person is assigned a guardian angel. There were some who believed it to be true, others called it nonsense.

Rahmiel was assigned to Logan Ward, and the angel hated that he wasn’t seen. For an guardian, he was quite egotistical, and thought the world deserved to see him shine. But instead, he was stuck as an unseen angel, keeping his human from harm.

Sometimes, Fate wouldn’t allow the guardian to interfere. Rahmiel wasn’t able to rescue Logan from falling to the ground after he decided to get a closer look at those bird eggs, and the poor five year old suffered from a broken arm.

The angel was grateful, however, for the fact each guardian was directly assigned to a human. To explain, when a person dies, they become a guardian, to be gifted a human, who they will then grow up with. Each guardian grows with their human. Their human is their best friend, despite the two never making contact. Which was good, because Rahmiel longed for company, and having someone his age around eased his need for companionship.

They continued to grow. At age ten, Logan never received a soulmark, leaving Rahmiel to comfort him that night. That was the night Logan decided to throw himself at his studies, astrology being a particular interest. The angel found all the knowledge boring, instead preferring theatre. At least once a month, the guardian’s nagging voice managed to convince his human to attend a community performance.

Rahmiel became the epitome of a Disney prince, even donning a princely outfit, belting out those classical songs while the nerd beside him worked meticulously, unaware of the musical presence beside him.

As the years progressed, Logan’s gangly, adventurous look, complete with bandaids galore, turned into the very definition of a stereotypical nerd, but it couldn’t be denied that people found him attractive.

With dark brown hair swept in front of his eyes, pale blue eyes shining with the knowledge he loved so dear, and moonkissed skin, he was the kryptonite for many. But he never pursued any relationships.

The way Logan saw things, everyone had a soulmate, and he did not. He was perfectly okay with that.

Logan was, by all means, a perfectionist. So much so that he was perfectly happy with his life, which included not having a soulmate. While people would mourn his blank skin, he would shrug and continue to pursue whatever knowledge was in his grasp.

He felt he could even go far enough to say he was fulfilled with his life, having already become a teacher at the young age of twenty-three, successfully engaging the students in their lessons with his “lit” use of memes and jokes pandering to them.

Did he mind it when he found himself on the business end of a drunk driver’s car? Perhaps, but he also didn’t mind. He barely felt a thing, if he was being honest. Probably the shock, and blood loss, he deduced. Logan watched the driver speed away. Was he ready to die?

He wasn’t sure.

His angel was beside himself. Fate had stepped in, not allowing Rahmiel to push the teacher out of the way until the last possible second. He had no idea if the hit had been fatal, but the human he had grown up with was bleeding out before him, and the guardian knew he had to do something…

So he manifested his physical form.

Instantaneously, both Logan’s neck and Rahmiel’s forearm burned, flower buds bleeding into their skin with black ink. With shaky fingers, Rahmiel dialed an ambulance, only half paying attention as he stared at the new tattoo on his arm. Guardian angels weren’t supposed to become soulmates, were they?

Time blurred, and Rahmiel vaguely recalled getting shoved into the back of an ambulance with Logan, paramedics pushing him out of the way in favor of trying to revive the dying teacher.

Which brought Rahmiel to where he was now, staring in horror as doctors bustled around, yelling at each other for various medical instruments and medicines. His physical form vanished awhile ago, but no one had seemed to notice, more focused on Logan.

He found himself screaming at Logan to wake up, tears streaming down his face. He was a lot closer to the nerd than most angels were to their humans, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the tattoo or not.

Rahmiel felt the familiar tugging of a summon, but as he fought it he heard a sound he wished he could never hear again.

The sound of a flatline.

He stopped resisting, sobbing as he was pulled back to the heavens.

Rahmiel sat there numbly, the words of the elder guardian swirling around in his ears. He was receiving the reincarnation talk.

Just as humans became guardian angels when they die, when an angel loses his human, he’s reborn as a human. A vicious cycle to some, a relief to others.

The angel closed his eyes, tuning out everything, unaware of other angels coming to an agreement above him.

Suddenly, Rahmiel felt sick to his stomach, he felt light, and he heard that haunting flatline from earlier.

He opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with a teary eyed woman, hugging him.

Rahmiel turned his head slowly, meeting the eyes of stern looking man, who scoffed and walked out. A shaking hand touched his, and painfully he met the gaze of a worried man whose eyeshadow was smeared down his cheeks, the tear streaks apparent.

“Roman,” he began, “I’m so glad I made it to you on time. I…”

The man choked back a sob, and Rahmiel finally noticed the bandages wrapped around his forearms.

“I thought I was too late…”


	2. Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since the car accident, and Rahmiel, or Roman, as was his new name, was finally adjusted to life as a human, and had come to grips that the tattoo on his arm would never bloom.
> 
> But Fate just REALLY liked to throw wrenches at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, but I've been hiding.
> 
> Someone threatened to steal my bones if I killed Logan in the last chapter, so I went into the Author Protection Program (APP). It had been deemed safe now to come out of hiding, and what better way to do that than update the fic that sent me into APP in the first place?
> 
> I am so sorry if it sucks, I really am.

"Have a nice day ma'am!" Roman called after the elderly lady, chuckling in amusement. She was a riot, that one. If you weren't looking at her, you would think she wasn't a day over thirty. He closed the cash register and took off his apron, indicating to Declan that he was about to start his break.

The man who went by Declan gave a curt nod to let the other know he saw. Absentmindedly, he scratched at the burn scar around his eye. Today he was wearing all black with his signature yellow accents that he loved so much. He was one of two who knew Roman's previous guardian status, simply because he used to be one as well. His best friend Virgil was the other to know, but he was fairly sure that his boss knew more than he let on.

It was funny, in a way. Their boss, Remmington, who simply went by Remy, owned the coffee shop they worked for. He was a seer, as he put it, or as Declan would call it, a fortune teller. But a damn good one. So good, in fact, that the coffee shop was added to his original business originally just because there were so many customers with no place to wait.

But The Red String had turned into more than that over the years. Remy's husband, Dr. Emile Picani, ran his practice there, on the second floor of the building since it was quieter. Remy had moved his readings to the back of the first floor, leaving the coffee shop for the most part untouched.

Roman saw Declan as a brother. They were both previous angels, and it was in the fanciful man's nature to protect those younger than him. In terms of guardians, Declan was a baby, on his first ward. Roman would never pry, but his ward went the same way Roman had, but instead replaced the ward with Declan, which left many questions. The only response he had gotten whenever it was brought up was that the younger of the two had lessons he had to learn.

Declan jerked his chin towards the door. "Could you _not_ get me something to eat while you're out? I'm _not_ starving."

He also had a thing where he spoke in blatant lies, and Roman had no idea why. But he didn't do it with customers, so it didn't matter too much.

"Sure. Same thing as usual, Jekyll and Lied?" He remarked cheerfully, eyes lit up. Nicknames were _his_  way of coping with his situation, and after five years, it was just habit.

Rolling his eyes, Declan nodded, currently occupied by the car in the drive-thru. Roman let out a chuckle and walked out the door, pulling out his phone to text his best friend to ask if he wanted anything. Virgil worked down the street at the comic book store, and in the middle was the group's favorite sub place. They often got lunch there, and Roman was the only one to change his order every time, even if he was just rotating through the menu.

"Well hello there, you dashing knight!" Roman cried as he burst into the sub shop, frightening his favorite employee. Thomas nearly fell to the floor from fright, and settled on clutching his chest.

Thomas Sanders was an attractive man, by all means, and famous on the internet on top of it, so Roman would get to hear his fans gush on about him. It was usually about how pure he was, or whether or not he was actually a fairy because apparently he looked good in every picture. He actually agreed with those fans, because he followed Thomas's instagram and was constantly surprised.

Once he finally got his breath back, Thomas put his hands on his hips and gave his customer The Look, which never ceased to make him chuckle. It was an interesting thing to see, because the sub shop owner looked like he had been told not to take the cookie, after he specifically declared the cookie was his. "One, two, or three today?"

Smiling, Roman answered. "Three, and I'll have the same as last time, good sir!"

Feigning a gasp, the other slapped a hand to his chest. "Romano isn't getting something different?"

"I will have you know that I felt like sparing you! But if you wish to duel, then so be it! I'll have uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- A roast beef, same as it's usually made."

"Very well, I guess I can do that," Thomas sighed dramatically as he rolled his eyes. It was really a contest to see who was more dramatic, but today Roman had been feeling a little under the weather.

The playful banter continued as the sandwiches were made, and after, Roman headed to the bookstore, undoing his hair tie and putting his hair up into a messy bun. He messed with his hair when nervous, and he usually was when seeing Virgil at work.

The reason was simple. He was a loud individual, and the bookstore was a place of quiet.

He made it to the counter, but no one was there. Virgil must be in the back. It is a delivery day, after all. So he took a seat behind the desk, making sure to clip on his Volunteer badge that he kept behind the desk. He had gotten it once he was here enough, helping out.

"Excuse me?"

A delicate voice broke the silence, and Roman looked up to a man standing in front of the counter with a smile as bright as the sun. He was wearing a pale blue dress with a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, thick black framed glasses that seemed to have broken on multiple occasions if the tape was any indication, and a flower clip in his light brown, almost blonde hair. Roman raised his eyebrow slightly at the pink band around his wrist. "How may I help you... ma'am?" he tried, uncertainty in his tone.

The other lit up, nodding his- her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh, sorry, I'm supposed to be quiet, my bad." Her laugh rang through the empty store as she continued. "I was hoping if you could help me find a book? A book about a murder mystery?"

Roman rolled the desk chair up to the computer, humming as he logged in. "And does this beautiful damsel know what the author's name?"

"Logan Ward, I believe!"

He choked at the nonchalant answer, staring at the woman as if he had seen a ghost. He hadn't heard that name in so long, but with what had happened, it was probably just a coincidence. Still, he had to asked. "Do you know anything about the author?"

The woman looked rather confused, but her light remained lit without a flicker. "I heard he lives up north. In one of his novels' bios it says that he loves musicals and theatre."

The barista sighed in relief. The Logan he used to know was a Florida native through and through, and hated theatre in general. Recovered, he searched it, pulling up the result.

"I'm sorry ma'am, all copies are currently out right now! But I can reserve one for you, and we can notify you once it's available."

She smiled and nodded.

"Excellent!" Roman exclaimed, beginning to type the information he needed. "First I need your number." She said it slowly, which he was grateful for. "And now your name?" he asked, glancing up at her curiously.

"Morales. I mean, my name is Patton Morales," she managed, her head turned away, probably from embarrassment. But not on his watch! He was a prince at heart, and he was determined to save any damsels in distress.

He laughed, smile warm and inviting. "My dear, that is an absolutely gorgeous name." It was. He found most names could be androgynous, and was happy that the lady had found a name she had liked enough to use. And judging by the look on her face, those words were what she needed to hear. She skipped out of the store, and almost immediately after, Virgil popped his head in from the back.

"Oh hey Princey. Sorry, truck." The emo explained. Roman had just shoved a bite of his sub into his mouth, and mumbled incoherently around the food. Virgil smiled, grabbing his sandwich and headed back to the store room, leaving the former angel to his thoughts.

He felt conflicted. He just knew that this Logan wasn't his Logan, but deep down, he had an inkling of a suspicion that he needed to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking roast me dudes. Typos, grammar, the plot, I don't care. Love you guys.


	3. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things just happen by chance. For once, Declan was glad to have been as big of a screw up as he turned out to be.
> 
> Of course, he'd never say so out loud.
> 
> One might object to the thought, rather... violently.

Baby blue eyes that seemed to catch the beauty in everything were the first thing the barista noticed when he heard the door open. A wide, too bright smile was the second thing.

To say Declan was awestruck was an understatement. His brain had short-circuited, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was looking at a otherworldly being.

"Hi, excuse me? I was hoping for..." they said, unaware of the effect they had on the other. Christ, even their voice was angelic, and he didn't use the term lightly.

A hand in front of his face brought him back to reality, and Declan blinked, the person in front of him coming into focus, allowing him to really take in their appearance. "Kiddo, are you with me?"

Freckles. They were faint, but there seemed to be billions of them, whole constellations. Sandy blonde hair curled in a way to frame their face, while thick, black framed glasses outlined those sparkling eyes, threatening to slip down their nose. Declan swallowed, averting his eyes to avoid his continued staring while the other frowned with concern. "Is it the dress? I do know I tend to make people uncomfortable..." They trailed off, and he glanced back. He hadn't even noticed the dress, but he had to admit it looked nice on the customer.

Clearing his throat, he tugged at the collar of his shirt, face burning. He was utterly helpless against this person's charms and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. "I'm sorry, no! The dress is fine! You're just really gorgeous!" He blurted out. His face surely contorted into something resembling horror as he realized what he said. Had he really just said that?

The comment seemed to have fixed his previous staring, however, because the bright smile was back. The other seemed rather flustered. "I, uh, thanks kiddo! I'm glad you think so!"

But Declan was familiar with the fleeting look he was met with. Smiling warmly, he gave a little bow, and nodded reassuringly. "I really do. Now, since I'm properly aware of things again, was there anything I could _NOT_ help you with?" It was easy to slip back into his usual demeanor, but not as easy as it should have been. He made sure to put emphasis on the "not", as to not alarm the other.

Patton, who had been taken aback by the day's events, smiled back at the barista. "Yes. Just a vanilla latte, with extra cream and sugar."

The former angel chuckled. "Coming right up, then." Going about making said latte, and realizing his customer didn't specify size, he made it into a large. He swiftly rung it up, then shut the drawer when it opened, the other looking on in confusion. "As an apology for the discomfort I obviously made you feel, your drink is on me today." He moved to hand Patton their coffee, and their fingers brushed against each other.

Both sets of eyes widened simultaneously as their skin burned, Declan's hip, and Patton's collarbone. They stared at each other, and Declan shakily set the coffee on the counter, since Patton had pulled his hand away, tugging his cardigan out of the way. Right below their collarbone sat a purple pansy, fully bloomed and colored. Their eyes met Declan's mismatched ones, and in the next instant, he found his arms filled with the blue clad customer. Soulmate? Soulmate, he confirmed to himself.

Declan found it amazing how easily he sunk into the other's warmth. A small smirk tugged at his lips, and he looked down. "You know, typically, it's proper to introduce oneself before throwing themselves at the other." He hummed with amusement, and added, "My name is Declan."

"Patton," they mumbled, pulling away in embarrassment. As they went to fix their glasses, Declan noticed the pink ribbon, and gestured to it. Internally, he was frustrated, because it seemed like something Roman would understand, and he silently cursed the other for not being there to explain. Thankfully, Patton realized what he meant, and tugged at the ribbon shyly. "I'm genderfluid. I am a girl today, and I'm sorry if that bothers you!" The last bit was said somewhat defiantly, as if Declan would have cared.

He waved his hand, huffing with mock irritation. "Of course it bothers me, so much so that I would not like to ask you on a date. Probably not tonight?"

The other was caught by surprise, but figured that lying so obviously like that was how the barista handled things. She smiled, offering a hand. "Doesn't sound good to me, not at all. I won't meet you here at, say, seven tonight?"

He lit up, a grin breaking out across his face as he gently took Patton's hand and shook it. He was... rather glad to hear Patton speak like he did, just to make things go more smoothly. "Sounds absolutely horrible."

Neither of them had seen the doctor walk in, and he smiled, clapping his hands. "What a lovely fusion we have here!" Picani chirped, revelling in the shock from both employee and customer. Their heads whipped around to stare at him, hands still locked, just as Roman walked in.

His lunch break was over, but one look at the scene, he wordlessly, and unceremoniously, dropped Declan's sandwich on the counter and headed straight back out the coffee shop door. He'd go make small talk with Virgil, since he had finished inventory just as the other had left to head back to work. Roman shook his head, an amused grin tugging at the corners of his lips. With how depressed his co-worker and roommate had been, to have seen a genuine smile was a breath of fresh air.

Any thoughts of mysterious author were effectively forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, I'm sorry, but surprise! First flower bloom is between Patton and Declan! Sike.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to roast me for typos or grammar XD


End file.
